


Rascal

by withprettywords



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Mahealahey, dansaac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:11:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withprettywords/pseuds/withprettywords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He should've never fucked with Deaton. It’s all too easy to underestimate humans, especially the ones without wolfsbane bullets and all sorts of freaky weapons, but Isaac never imagined a veterinarian could do this much damage.</p><p>Basically, Isaac is turned into a dog and Danny finds him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rascal

**Author's Note:**

> Here are some inspiration pics for all those who like reference images =)
> 
> [pup 1](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/2a/c2/f4/2ac2f4856ea5498046f66c05a8485743.jpg) [pup 2](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/b9/36/24/b936247e4d19f391a8d7e8ad82d08890.jpg) [pup 3](http://www.adorabledoodles.com/images/stevie.jpg)

He should've never fucked with Deaton. It’s all too easy to underestimate humans, especially the ones without wolfsbane bullets and all sorts of freaky weapons, but Isaac never imagined a veterinarian could do this much damage.  As always, it started with a joke. More specifically, a witchcraft joke. Isaac found it too hard to resist when the man was literally mixing up magic powders right in front of them. He even had a book this time and everyone knows that witches have spellbooks. 

Deaton just scowled at him, reiterating once again that he was simply a well-informed veterinarian. If Derek was there, Isaac would have let it go at just that since the alpha doesn't like him teasing one of their few allies. But Derek wasn't there. It was just Scott and Isaac at the clinic with Deaton, so there was nothing to dissuade him other than Scott’s disapprovingly whispered "dude."

So Isaac started asking questions. Annoying ones like, what is the proper term for male witches--wizards or warlocks? And do wands and brooms actually have a useful purpose or are those insulting stereotypes? Deaton was noticeably frustrated, but had taken the strategy of ignoring him. That is, until Isaac wandered into a subject that seemed to strike a nerve.

“Wait a second. You're literally a witch doctor!” Isaac yelled out, excited at the sudden revelation. He was convinced on the witch part, he’d seen too much magic from the man to deny it. And Deaton kept insisting that he was just a pet doctor. He saw the older man's back stiffen in response, pausing his measurements to take a steadying breath. Isaac's hearing narrowed in on the sound, feeling energized at having an effect on the man. Maybe it was his new hunting instincts, but he was spurred on by the slight show of weakness. 

"So voodoo, then? Is it really dark magic or is that a myt--" He was going to say myth, but the vet picked up a handful of greenish-blue powder and blew it in his face. Scott was giggling beside him as Isaac spat the powder out and wiped his face off on his shirt, scowling at the shiny green smudges all over the fabric. When he looked up, Deaton was smirking to himself as he finished mixing ingredients. Bastard.

"That better not be anything illegal," Isaac threatened hollowly. Everyone knew the veterinarian couldn't be harmed in this place, but it sure made him feel better to pretend he could get revenge. "They do random drug tests for lacrosse at school, right Scott?"

McCall put his hands up in surrender. "I'm not getting involved."

Isaac let out a final indignant huff and let it go. It had taken him several months and a couple terrifying fights with real bad guys to learn that you have to pick your battles and a bit of powder to the face wasn't worth the war. They left some time later when Deaton finished mixing his powders. It was some sort of protection spell that wouldn't affect the wolves but would hopefully keep other supernatural things away. Scott headed to the loft to deliver the concoction to Derek, who was busy researching something with Stiles when they left. Scott figured they'd still be hitting the books three hours later since they have to stop every five minutes to snipe at each other. Isaac would normally go with Scott, but he didn't want to be laughed at for getting powder-faced. Or worse, face Derek's wrath for upsetting the vet. Instead, Isaac was walking back toward Scott's house when suddenly he fell to the ground.

His body felt strange, almost like when he shifted but instead of feeling larger it seemed like he was getting smaller. Suddenly his head was trapped in the folds of his shirt and his pants slid right off. Once Isaac freed himself from the clothing, he looked down to see four fuzzy dog paws where his hands and feet should be. He opened his mouth to speak but what came out was an unintelligible bark. He was literally a dog. _Fuck_.

There were two kids on skateboards coming toward him and Isaac jumped in the bushes to hide. The only thing that could possibly make this worse would be getting trapped in some backyard, being some kid's pet until the magic wore off. He didn't know where to go. The loft was across town... and on the fifth floor of an apartment building. Even if he made it there, he still wouldn't be able to get in because of the thick metal door blocking the entrance. His old house was only a few blocks away and he knew that Peter stays there sporadically so its worth a chance. He cut through neighbors' yards and drainage ditches, following a familiar path  while trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. He knew his former neighbors well from years of quiet observation and they were exactly the type of people to report a stray dog to the pound, but never a kid covered in bruises.

His heart sank when he trotted up the opening walkway and saw a dark house. Not a single light was on, and it was nearly dark outside so you’d need at least one on to see your way around inside. Isaac had just settled for sitting on the porch, waiting to see if the older wolf would come around tonight, when he saw Jackson's house across the street--all lit up as usual. He had no idea how he would communicate to the other beta what had happened, or who he is under all this fur, but he ran across the street without thought because this was his best shot at getting help.

He was halfway across the street when the car horn blared and tires screeched to a halt. One advantage of being a human in dog's body was that he didn't need to stop and look to know a car was coming so he ran faster and just barely made it to the other side without being hit. He could hear the driver swearing as he righted himself on the road, picking up speed to drive away. _That was close_ , he thought, laying down on the sidewalk in relief.

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

Danny had spent most of the day hanging out at Jackson's house, playing basketball and watching TV, but he bailed when Lydia came over with The Notebook. He's seen it too many times before and doesn't have the benefit of getting laid afterward like Jackson does so he'd rather not sit through the whole movie again. Moments after he walked out the front door, there was a screeching noise on the road and he instantly ran to investigate. Laying on the sidewalk was a dog, all curled up and not moving. When he moved closer and looked at its little face it seemed to be staring ahead blankly, lost in its own thoughts which was...odd.

"You alright there, little guy?" Danny asked, though the dog wasn't actually all that little. He guessed about fifty pounds, possibly a couple more with the thick mop of curly brown hair all over it's body. The coat looked a bit like a Poodle, but the body was more Labrador-like in shape. All together it looked like one of those mix breeds that were genetically crafted for maximum cuteness. And its whole face seemed to light up at the sight of him.

"Hello, there," he greeted, feeling a bit silly for talking to a dog. "Where are your tags, buddy?"

It didn't have any, or even a collar. The dog was too clean to be a stray, and this kind of coat requires regular grooming so he figured it must belong to someone. Danny opened the Whittemore's garage and found a rope to use as a leash. The dog seemed perfectly happy to just follow him around, but considering he nearly got hit by a car Danny figured a leash would be best. If he somehow managed to track down the owner, Danny would much rather tell them he found their dog and not that he saw it but then it ran off. His house was only two streets over and he rarely bothered to drive the distance, so they walked home.

They snuck up the back stairs into his room, carefully avoiding his parents in the living room. He begged his parents for a dog constantly when he was younger, but they never gave in. He was certain the answer would be the same now. His sister was probably somewhere in the house too, but she was always so caught up in her own stuff that she wouldn’t notice anything he did. Hesitantly, he left the dog in his room and ran downstairs to greet his parents and grab a plate of leftovers since he missed dinner. They asked him about Jackson, how he was feeling since the lacrosse incident at the end of last year when he, you know, died on the field in front of half the town. Danny answered vaguely that Jackson was doing fine because honestly he had no idea what the hell happened that night, but his friend seemed to be okay.

When he went back to his room the dog was sniffing around, smelling everything. It stood up with front paws on his desk and knocked over his bottle of Armani, which seemed to be what he was looking for.

“Hey!” Danny shouted as loudly as he dared. The dog looked up at him guiltily. He came over to Danny and sat in front of him, looking up obediently.

“There, nice dog,” he said, offering a bit of bread from his plate.

There were all sorts of rules about how to introduce a dog to their new home. Danny’s aunt had told him all about it once when he made the mistake of giving her chihuahua a chicken nugget. You can’t let them get away with things that you won’t allow later on--like begging for food or jumping on the furniture. It creates bad habits, and if you allow something once they’ll never stop trying to get away with it again. Danny knew all of these things, in theory, but he figured since this was not his dog and he’d find the owner tomorrow it wouldn’t matter if he indulged the little guy.

It was something about the way the dog looked at him, with such intensity and blind adoration. Danny found the devoted attention to be a bit addicting and he couldn’t find it in his heart to deny this pup a thing. So he let the dog eat nearly half his dinner, watch TV with him, and sleep in his bed. Always reminding himself, it was only for one night.

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

There are only two pet groomers in Beacon Hills, so Danny packed up the dog in his car once his parents left for work and headed for the center of town. They stopped at a park along the way and the dog gave him the oddest expression when he threw a tennis ball to fetch. After Danny ran after the ball three times himself, the dog finally relented. He seemed to enjoy it, tracking down the ball quicker with each throw. It was only when rowdier dogs showed up that they stopped playing. The pup stuck close to his side as other dogs ran past, growling if any of the others got too near. Danny teased the little guy about being anti-social and by the time they reached the car the dog was back to his happy carefree self, hanging his head out the open window and watching Danny drive.

The first place he tried was called “Pooch Perfect.” The whole place was decorated in pink and black, which Danny had always found to be a garish combination and it looked even worse in polka dots and zebra stripes. The ladies who work there were chatting noisily over the sounds of hair dryers and the loud spray of water against metal tubs and Danny was surprised by the strength of their southern accents. It was like the ladies from Steel Magnolias opened up a dog grooming salon in Northern California. 

“Hey there darlin’, what can I do for ya?” the woman up front greeted. She seemed to be in charge of this place and Danny wondered for a moment if the other women were just imitating her way of speaking or if they really spoke that way too.

“Hi, I found this dog yesterday. I was wondering if you’ve ever seen it before.”

She came around the counter and looked the dog over, petting him on the head when he sat down. “Well, ain’t you just the sweetest lil thing?” she cooed, and Danny didn’t feel like such an idiot anymore because apparently everyone talks to dogs. He’d certainly picked up the habit quickly.

“Ladies!” she shouted and the other women snapped to attention. “Any of y'all seen this dog before?” They responded in a collective, drawled ‘no’ that must have been practiced at some point.

“I don’t recognize him. Sure is a handsome little fella though,” she said, looking down at the dog with a huge grin. “Hair is cut pretty strangely though. It’s almost like the way a person’s hair is cut, with layers and all that jazz. Odd, huh?”

Danny nodded. There were a lot of odd things about this dog. Sometimes the looks on his face were so human. And his bright golden eyes were expressive in a way he’s never seen on an animal. The way he just watches you too, like no squirrel or cat could ever be as interesting. Yeah, he was kind of odd. But Danny refused to be one of those people who acted like their dog was human--it’s not even his dog!

 

\-----------------------------------

 

The other pet groomer was generic in comparison. It had a big sign out front that said “Pet Grooming” with white walls inside and groomers working at their cubicle-like stations in near silence. He was kind of expecting this place to have some sort of wacky theme that permeated every feature of the business like the other salon. Danny was secretly hoping for something exactly opposite to the other place, based on some sort of niche marketing scheme that you have to narrowly and comprehensively define your business to gain a loyal clientele. The girly salon was clearly marketed toward women with fru fru dogs, so in theory this place should be something Biker or sports themed to bring in the men. Instead it looked like the grooming section from one of the big chain pet stores struck out on its own with none of the corporate-encouraged pizzazz. 

“Hi.” A bored-looking, twenty something girl greeted him vacantly as he entered, not even glancing down at the fluffy dog beside him. The girl just stared at Danny blankly, waiting for him to explain himself.

“Hi, uh. I found this dog yesterday. I’m trying to find the owner,” he explained nervously. She answered with a simple “okay” that neither reassured him that she understood nor told him to continue talking.

"Um. He looks like he’s been groomed recently, so I thought I’d check to see if anyone here recognized him,” Danny went on uncertainly.

Finally, she looked down at the dog. She knelt down and ran a hand through his coat, seemingly unaffected by the excited tail wag that her touch inspired. Danny decided right then she must be some sort of robot clone cyborg thing because no human can resist a happy puppy.

“We don’t cut hair like this,” she answered simply, and turned back to her hostess stand like she was done with him.

“You don’t cut curly hair?” he questioned, mostly to bug her because this girl was being rude.

She rolled her eyes. “Duh, we cut curly hair. We don’t cut hair in this way. All the layers and stuff. That would take forever to do with this much hair."

Danny was a bit taken aback. He didn’t think she would know all that based on her bored demeanor. She was mostly saying what the woman at the other place had told him, which was interesting and strange but not of use in finding the dog’s owner. He certainly wasn’t going around town to hair salons looking for a person who also styles dog hair. “Okay, well, thank you,” he said, turning to leave.

“Bye, puppy!” she shouted as they went out the door. Danny turned back with what was surely a wtf look because seriously, this girl is ridiculous. She barely acknowledged the dog at all when she was touching him, but now she's excited to say goodbye? Either she’s crazy or he’s missing that “understands girls deeply” gene that all gay men supposedly have.

“I guess it’s just you and me, pup,” Danny said, not all that upset to be keeping the dog for longer. He stopped by that park again and navigated around the children on the playground to the open field at the back of the park. He brought the tennis ball in his pocket, but there was an abandoned frisbee on the ground that made the little dog bounce with gleeful anticipation. It started to drizzle while they were out there, but Danny wasn’t concerned since it was a warm, light mist, and they regularly played through more rain than this at lacrosse, but when the dog started coming back from fetching with muddy paws he decided it was time to head back home.

By this time, his parent’s cars were back in the driveway and Danny had to leave the dog in the garage while he formulated a plan.

When he walked into the kitchen, Danny’s mom frowned at his wet, muddy clothes. He’d left his shoes in the garage but his socks were a shade of murky brown from a muddy puddle or two. The dog had jumped on the back of his legs as he was trying to cover the car seat in a layer of dirty clothes from his gym bag to protect the seats, so he had a couple obvious paw prints on his shorts. The only thing he could think of at that moment was to add more mud to disguise the paws so what was once a few spots of mud were now large streaks.

“Practice with Jackson?” His mom greeted knowingly from her place at the kitchen table, reading a paper. Those sessions almost always ended in mud or grass stained laundry because at some point Jackson would start being a cocky prick and Danny would claim he was just as good and that playing goalie was a choice and it always ended in at least one tackle.

“Yeah, I’m going to get washed up before dinner,” he told her, nodding to his dad who was stirring something on the stove.

“We’ll wait for you,” his dad promised with an amused smile, probably happy that he wasn’t the one doing the laundry this week. Danny smiled too because his sister had that particular chore and he can imagine the fit she’ll throw over the muddied clothes. She’ll get like two sentences of complaints out before their mom asks if she’d like to trade chores and mow the lawn instead which always puts an end to her tantrums. Mowing the lawn isn’t actually hard at all, but Danny won’t be telling her that anytime soon.

Danny stripped off his remaining layers in the laundry room, nearly falling over as he pulled off his socks a little too quickly. He snuck back into the garage wearing only his boxers and picked up the dog, running up the stairs and straight to his bathroom. He never cared much about having his own bathroom, sharing with his sister wouldn’t be so bad since she was still too young to do much primping in the mornings, but today he was grateful because this could potentially be very messy.

He set the dog down on the tile floor knowing he could wipe up the paw prints later. The dog just stood in place, watching him as he ran the bath water and added a squirt of body wash to make soapy bubbles. There were probably rules about not using human products on dogs, there wouldn't be an entire industry of pet grooming products if dogs didn't need specialized supplies, but Danny figured that one bath in Dove For Men wouldn't hurt the dog.

"Come here," he coaxed when the tub was suitably filled. The dog looked at him blankly and Danny noticed he hadn't moved at all since he sat him down there.

"Is someone afraid of baths?" He teased in baby talk voice that would be horrendously embarrassing in any other context.

When he picked the dog up he saw the four little perfectly shaped paw prints and he had the strange thought that maybe the dog was trying not to make a mess. Of course that was a silly idea because dogs love to make messes and they don't think about things like that. He must just be scared, Danny concluded logically.

If the dog was frightened, he certainly had an odd way of showing it. From the moment his paws touched the water, with the frothy bubbles tickling his belly, he seemed happy and playful. The dog accidentally scooped up some bubbles on the top of his nose and shook his head trying to get them off. It was adorable and Danny could only hold off a couple seconds to enjoy the dog’s befuddled confusion before helping him wipe it away.

"If you were my dog, I think I'd call you Rascal," Danny said as he was drying the pup with a towel. He knew his parents would never let him keep the dog. They might agree that he's old enough now, but since he'll be going off to college in couple years it didn't make sense to get a dog he'd have to leave at home. It was a reasonable argument, but still Danny found himself growing attached.

He swore the dog smiled up at him. He'd heard people say cheesy things like that about their dogs when they're obviously just panting, but it wasn't hot at all in here and the dog was just looking up at him with adoration and a wide open mouth turned up at the ends. It almost looked like he wanted to say something.

"You are so odd," Danny said, shaking his head as he lead the dog back into his room after toweling him dry and left him on the bed. He grabbed some clothes and headed back to the bathroom for his own shower. "My turn," he announced cheerfully, getting used to mindlessly talking to the dog without feeling silly.

When he returned the dog was in the far corner of the room, snuggled up with a t-shirt Danny wore a couple days ago that he must've pulled from the hamper. Danny shook his head in amusement. It was so damn endearing that Danny was starting to wonder how he's going to be able to let this dog go back to his owner.

"Silly pup," he chastised lightly, pulling the shirt from under the dog. He led the dog back to the bed, pulling the covers open. "Just wait here, I'll be back in a little while." The dog did what he asked, jumping onto the bed and laying under the sheets. When Danny turned back the dog was watching him sadly. "I promise it won't be long," he said, finally admitting to himself as he walked downstairs that he must have gone crazy if he's making promises to a dog, and even worse, expecting him to understand.

 

\---------------------------------

 

Danny honestly felt guilty when dinner took longer than expected. They ate relatively fast, but Danny wanted to sneak food upstairs so he volunteered to do the dishes hoping the others would leave the room. Unfortunately his parents had other plans. His mother wanted a cup of tea before bed and his dad stayed at the table with her, reading the newspaper as she slowly drank it down.

They asked him questions every now and then, mostly about Jackson and how he was feeling. Again. The mysterious incident at the lacrosse game had really freaked them out. Especially his mother, the town pediatrician, who couldn’t figure out how someone declared dead after grave injuries was suddenly alive hours later. He healed pretty quickly too because a month later Danny saw him in swim trunks with no sign of the deep wounds that nearly killed him. Danny never knew what to say when his parents brought it up because he could never get a straight answer out of Jackson when it came to that night, so it's not like he could explain it to anyone else.

When they finally went to bed, Danny found a couple hot dogs in the fridge and a can of Spam in the cabinet for the dog to eat. No one in their family actually liked Spam, but his sister liked to pretend she did sometimes because of the 'Hawaiians love Spam' stereotype. He liked to think she was being ironic, but she was only twelve so maybe not. He found the dog curled up around a pillow sleeping when he came back to the bedroom, but it jumped up as Danny approached, sitting on the edge of the bed. He patted the dog’s head affectionately and the strength of his tail wagging shook the whole bed. Danny liked to think the little guy was that excited to see him but he could probably smell the hot dogs.

"Hey there, Rascal," he greeted unashamedly, figuring if he only has a couple days with the dog he might as well act like a goofy idiot, naming and playing house with someone else's dog. The pup happily ate the hot dogs in just a couple of bites, but he eyed the can of Spam suspiciously.

"It's better than it looks," Danny promised, the same line his cousins in Hawaii told him years ago when they made him try Spam with eggs. It is better than it looks, but mostly because it looks so disgusting and processed to begin with.

The dog gave him a look he'd call apprehensive if it were on a human, but took a hesitant bite. When he didn't spit it out, Danny took that as a small victory. Rascal ate about half the can, which is far more than Danny had managed to stomach in one sitting. Danny was happy the dog was willing to eat the Spam because there wasn't much else in the cabinets that his parents wouldn't miss. He didn't know what he'd feed the little guy tomorrow. Danny washed the greasiness off his hand and found the dog lying on his side facing the door, head on the pillow like a tiny fuzzy person.

Danny flipped on a movie to watch until he got sleepy and texted McCall during the opening credits. He wanted to know if his teammate was working at the animal clinic the next day so he could bring the dog by and see if it had one of those embedded microchips. Danny frowned when Scott texted back that he was only working from six to ten in the morning because that meant he'd have to wake up early. He let Scott know that he would try to come by if he was awake by then, but he couldn't make any promises. Danny tried not to use his alarm clock at all during the summer, it seemed like unnecessary torture after months of early mornings during the school year. He did turn off the movie earlier than he normally would have, even though it was only halfway through. It wasn't hard at all to fall asleep, the dog's warmth between the sheets was comforting, and he draped an arm around the curly fluffball.

 

\--------------------------------------

 

When Danny opened his eyes the next morning he saw a mess of blond-brown curls leading down to a slender neck and broad tanned shoulders. He smirked to himself, because seriously, he has the best taste in dudes. He wished that he had more gay friends because Jackson just doesn't understand how great his taste in guys is. But then Danny realized he was still wearing his sleep pants, which he was usually too lazy to put back on after sex. And there is no way he would ever bring someone he had just met back to his parent's house. He was trying desperately to remember how much he'd had to drink when he realized he hadn't gone out last night. He had stayed home...with the dog.

Danny climbed out of the bed cautiously. He was freaking out and terrified of what would happen if this guy woke up. He had taken about three paces back when he stumbled over a shoe and knocked into the wall loudly. The body moved instantly, startling awake and sitting up with the covers pooled around his waist. The guy turned to face him and suddenly Danny was looking at the lazy morning smile of Isaac Lahey.

"Isaac?" Danny asked, taking a step forward in relief. He knows almost nothing about Isaac, other than he lives across the street from Jackson, but he's positive that his teammate is not a creepy neighborhood predator. So that's good news. Who knows how he ended up in Danny's bed, or what happened to the dog. But at least the fear level is down a few notches.

"I'm me again!" Isaac said, patting his hands over his chest and arms excitedly. He stood up and Danny turned away because if there was one thing he was certain of, it was that Isaac was naked under those covers, which just added to his confusion.

"There's underwear in the top drawer," Danny said, gesturing vaguely toward the chest of drawers in the corner.  He heard the scraping sound of wood sliding against wood and a minute later heard the drawer close.

"I'm good," Isaac announced and Danny turned back to see Lahey wearing his favorite black Calvin Klein boxer briefs. Danny lost his breath for a second because this was not the skinny, lanky body that he remembered from Jackson's pool party freshman year when his parents forced him to invite the entire lacrosse team, including “that odd neighbor boy.”

He was still tall, but lean muscles now defined his frame, filling in what had once been all skin and bones. It shouldn't be surprising, Isaac did the same workout he did for lacrosse, but that alone wouldn't get you a killer body--just ask Greenberg. Danny never made it a habit to look around the locker room, but clearly he'd been missing out because this was worth seeing...daily.

When Danny's gaze finally made it back to the other boy's face, he could tell Isaac was nervously awaiting a stream of questions, probably not even aware that Danny lost a good minute being mesmerized by his body. Questions. Well, Danny had plenty of those.

"Are you going to tell me what the hell is going on?" Danny asked in an intentionally calm tone of voice. One of the benefits of having a best friend with a notoriously short temper is you learn how to control a situation, get the most information without pushing someone past their limit. Nothing shuts down a conversation more quickly than a hostile tone of voice. Not to mention his sister might wake up and the last thing any stressful situation needs is a twelve year old budding in.

Isaac looked terrified, like a baby deer cornered by a predator and Danny got the feeling the other boy might never tell him anything. Isaac ran a rough hand through his curls absentmindedly, his body language all nervous energy. Danny could almost feel it pulsing through the air like electricity. His eyes kept shifting toward the window like he wanted to jump out, which really freaked Danny out because who would risk bodily harm to avoid a conversation? What the hell kind of secret is that important?

Danny felt anxiety rise in him again. He was beginning to think this confusion was part of something much bigger and he hoped he could handle it. After minutes of silence, he tried a new approach. "I could've sworn I fell asleep with a dog in my bed. And then this morning the dog was gone and you were there..." he recounted, giving Isaac somewhere to start.

Under any other circumstances, Isaac naked in his bed would be a very good thing. But Danny couldn't even enjoy that thought properly because the longer this went unexplained the more it freaked him out.

"I don't know how to put this. I've never told anyone," Isaac spoke at last, falling back into the rolly desk chair by his computer and looking up at Danny earnestly. For some reason Isaac sitting down calmed his nerves slightly. Isaac was staying, he would at least try to help Danny understand. "Scott is usually the one who explains..."

"McCall? What does he have to do with this?" Danny questioned. He looked at the clock behind Isaac on the desk. 10:13am. McCall should be off work by now. Technically he still could come over and explain, but Danny got the feeling that Isaac needed to do this on his own. He was hesitating not just because it was difficult and uncomfortable, but because he wanted so badly to do it right.

Isaac smirked and the sudden amusement was a bit startling. "He has everything to do with it. This all began with him," he answered vaguely.

"You know, Jackson should really be here for this. I should go get Jackson," Isaac suggested, rising from the chair. Danny crossed the room and stepped between him and the door. He had no idea what Jackson had to do with this, or McCall for that matter, but he wouldn't let Isaac go until he had answers.

"No," Danny spoke firmly.

Isaac eyed him and for the first time since he discovered the intruder's identity, Danny felt scared. The other boy must have sensed that because he turned away, sinking back into the chair and curling his legs toward him in a way that looked far less intimidating.

Isaac took a deep breath, fingers gripping his knees tightly, showing his anxiety. "You have to promise not to freak out. At least not until I've told you everything," he said, looking up at Danny expectantly. He sat down on the bed and nodded.

"It's going to sound really weird," Isaac warned, smiling to himself shamelessly. "Really really weird."

"I'm ready," Danny promised, hoping that wasn’t a lie.

Isaac looked him square in the eyes for the first time that morning, possibly for the first time in his life, and said, "I'm a werewolf," with a straight face.

Danny laughed automatically, because no, that couldn't be it. He was almost certain this was about drugs, or maybe some kind of creepy cult with a weird initiation, but there was no way in hell this was about werewolves. "No way," he denied, waiting for Isaac to crack a smile.

He didn't. He just sat there staring at Danny, gloriously naked besides the tiny pair of underwear, seemingly waiting for him to accept his words as the truth. But then Danny thought of the dog, and how it disappeared just when Isaac appeared in his bed. And the dog, it had the same unruly mop of blond-brown curls as Isaac. And the groomers said its coat was cut like human hair. Not to mention how many times he thought the dog was acting so human. Danny felt breathless for the second time that morning as he acknowledged the possibility that the dog he took into his home was actually Isaac Lahey.

"It was you," Danny said, more to himself than anything, but when Isaac nodded he brought his attention back to the other boy. "Tell me something only the dog would know," Danny demanded, needing some sort of proof because this was straight up crazy.

Isaac smiled, true and genuine, which seemed out of place in this context. "Rascal," he said simply and Danny's mouth dropped open in disbelief. There was no way he could've known that, none except for the impossible reality he was suggesting. Danny had never called another dog Rascal, never even thought it up as a name for a toy or anything. He just thought it had fit that dog perfectly. And to be honest, it kind of worked for Isaac as well.

"So--so you can turn into a dog?" He asked a little breathlessly, because somewhere inside him this was sinking in. He was beginning to accept it, a little voice inside telling him it makes sense. That somehow, this was the first thing to make sense in months. "Can McCall do it too? Oh God, what about Jackson?"

Isaac shook his head. "It's not usually like that. We don't turn into dogs normally," he explained, words coming to him much easier now. Danny nearly laughed when he heard ‘normally’ because the idea that there is a normal way to be a werewolf is hilarious.

"I'm not sure how that happened actually. Must have been some sort of spell. Fucking Deaton," he cursed.

"Deaton? As in the veterinarian? He put a magic spell on you?" Danny asked, incredulous once again because it just got more unbelievable as they went on, but somehow it still made sense. Werewolves and magic spells.

"What are you usually like, as a werewolf? Is it more like a wolf then?"

"We still look like humans, to some degree. Just with more hair, sharper teeth and claws," he said lightly, like he knew it sounded ridiculous. "Some werewolves can turn into real wolves. Stiles said that's how Derek's sister was when they found her body."

“Can you show me?” Danny asked, curiosity thrumming through him with a bit of fear at his own suggestion. Hearing about werewolves was a lot different than seeing them.

Isaac considered it for a moment before shaking his head. “Maybe later. It can be a little startling. There’s things you need to know first.”

Danny tried to not be disappointed. Just because he was curious didn’t mean it wouldn’t be terrifying. Perhaps it was better this way. “Wait a second, Stiles is a werewolf?" He asked because this was seeming like a freaking epidemic.

Isaac laughed at the thought. "God no. All that energy in a werewolf would be a disaster. He's human, but he's still kind of like pack to us. He's known about this stuff way longer than I have. Scott was the first one turned and Stiles helped him adjust," Isaac said, and Danny got the feeling there was way more to that story than he was saying.

"Did you say Derek?" He questioned, asking more at Isaac's nod. "As in Derek Hale, the guy who terrorized a bunch of kids in the school last year? And was wanted by police?"

Danny was in a bit of a panic. He'd never seen Derek Hale, only the drawings shown to them by the Sheriff's men at school, but he knew enough to be terrified. Jackson was pretty freaked out after that night at the school, not that he wanted to talk about it.

Isaac dismissed the claims with a wave of his hand. "He didn't do any of that. As far as I know he's only killed one person and that’s his uncle Peter. He was the one killing people last year and Derek stopped him."

"The animal attacks?" Danny asked, finally beginning to catch on. It felt like they were rewriting history as he knew it, filling in details he was blind to before.

Isaac nodded. "Peter killed the people responsible for the Hale fire. He also killed Derek's sister which is why Derek killed him, mostly."

Danny still felt anxious. It wasn't so much the unknown that scared him now, it was the frightening nature of all that he was just told. And how casually Isaac was talking about people being killed. He had a feeling there was a lot more to know, not to mention all the scattered details that come with actually experiencing it. But this was enough to live on, enough for him to feel like he knew what the fuck was going on in this town.

"What about all the people that died the last couple of months? I thought Peter was killed."

Isaac paused for a moment and he knew this was about to get complicated. "Well he's not exactly dead anymore. He used some kind of magic to come back to life. But he didn't kill those people. The recent ones, I mean."

Danny was waiting for him to tell more, but Isaac looked uncertain for the first time since he started talking about werewolves. He wondered what made the other boy pause now.

"Maybe I should let Jackson tell you this part. He'd probably want to say it a certain way," he said, shifting uncomfortably. It seemed like he was withdrawing and Danny wasn't ready for that yet.

"Jackson has had plenty of time to tell me," Danny said firmly, trying not to let the disappointment and hurt he felt toward his best friend right now show. Jackson is a werewolf and he didn’t even give Danny the chance to try to help like Stiles does.

Isaac took a deep breath, probably thinking he shouldn't be doing this, but going on anyway. "Jackson was the first one Derek bit once he became alpha, but it didn't work right. Usually you turn into a wolf or die after the bite but he turned into something else.

"It's called a kanima. We didn't know it was him for the longest time. He killed those people but it wasn't his fault," Isaac looked up at him, like he wanted to emphasize that point. "There was someone controlling him, making him attack the people that wronged him."

Isaac looked away and took a few breaths to steady himself. Danny could imagine how terrifying it must have been to live through all of this. That's when he remembered that Isaac's father died recently...in an animal attack.

"Your father?" He asked carefully, prepared to back off the subject entirely if the other boy reacted badly.

Isaac nodded. "He let something bad happen and the kanima killed him for it," he said it matter-of-factly, but Danny could tell there was more to that story. Isaac didn't seem interested in revealing it. Perhaps for another time, Danny thought.

"The kanima also went after people who threatened it. People like you," Isaac suggested in a cautious tone.

"Me? Why would it come after me?"

"Jackson told you things. Showed you something that the kanima's master thought was dangerous." And then it clicked. Jackson's video. McCall's questions about making his friend angry. That night at The Jungle.

"The kanima is a lizard monster, isn't it?" Danny asked, feeling a cold chill run down his spine. He thought it was a hallucination, the doctors told him the drug they'd been slipped could mess with your mind. But he knew now that thing was real, that inside of that monster was his best friend. And it tried to kill him.

Danny felt a lump in his throat as he tried to speak. "So basically my best friend tried to murder me?"

"No," Isaac answered, strong and insistent. "He wasn't in control. If anything he drew it out as long as he could, gave us a chance to stop him."

"Did it happen to you too?" Danny asked gently and the curly haired boy looked taken aback by his question. He shrank back in his chair, looking uncomfortable to have attention centered on him.

He smiled, brief but genuine. "More times than I can count. But we heal faster so it didn't last as long."

"Did you ever figure out who was controlling him?"

Isaac looked at a spot on the wall for a moment, like he particularly didn’t like this part of the story. "Matt Daehler," Isaac admitted guilty. He didn't understand why the thought of Matt inspired that emotion in him until Isaac explained that Matt had nearly drowned at his pool when they were kids. All the people he killed were there that night when he was thrown into the pool by an older kid and they'd done nothing to help him.

Danny had a realization of his own. "I think I know why Jackson didn't tell me any of this," he said, shaking his head because it was just so frustratingly Jackson. That got Isaac's attention. He met Danny's eyes with rapt curiosity.

"This whole time Matt was going around killing people I was crushing on him. Majorly crushing. And Jackson knew that. He even comforted me when Matt died in that freak drowning accident at the Sheriff's station. Which I'm guessing was not an accident at all."

When he looked up it didn't seem that Isaac had heard him, or maybe he was caught up on something Danny said before because he suddenly licked his lips as his eyes traced over Danny. That was interesting and something Danny had a feeling he'd be pursuing later, trying to see that intriguing expression directed at him again soon. But not until he got this mess straight in his mind.

"Matt, yeah. He was killed by a werewolf hunter who wanted to take control of the kanima. Matt, he had a mission. He wanted people to pay for what they did. But Gerard was batshit crazy. He wanted the kanima for power. He tried to make Jackson kill someone at the lacrosse game but he stabbed his claws into himself instead."

That was one point Danny was glad he hadn't known at the time. Jackson dying was hard enough to take, but Jackson dying to save all of them-- that was just tragic.

"Of course he came back later as a bigger badder monster that nearly killed us all until Lydia showed up and reminded him of his humanity or something. I don't remember it very clearly. Allison freaking stabbed me."

Danny felt sympathetic, despite his confusion. "Allison Argent? She stabbed you?"

Isaac shrugged. "Yeah. Her family hunts werewolves. Derek bit her mom. She's was a bit off for a while after that."

"So all of you guys are like a team? You fight together when bad things come to town."

Isaac looked amused. "I wouldn't call us a team. It's like separate groups that come together in a crisis, but go back to hating each other the next day. We'd be a lot stronger if we could ever become one team.”

“So all that is over now? Everything has gone back to normal,” Danny asked hopefully, feeling naive for just asking.

Isaac laughed but not meanly. “I wish. Things haven’t been normal since the night I was bit. Well, actually they weren’t normal long before that I just didn’t know about it. There’s an alpha pack moving in. We don’t know much about them, other than they’re more powerful than all of us."

“Well, that is...terrifying,” Danny answered honestly.

“Yeah,” Isaac agreed, which made him think it was worse than he could even imagine if a freaking werewolf thought it was frightening. “But now you know what’s going on. You can protect yourself. And the pack--we can protect you.”

Danny felt some degree of relief at that. For months now he’s been observing these strange happenings from the outside, with little to go on but the flimsy excuses given to the townspeople and the knowledge that his friends were acting suspicious. Understanding made him feel empowered, like he wasn’t wandering blindly in the dark anymore. He could see threats for what they were and maybe take comfort in having others by his side.

“You know, it would’ve been pretty easy to make up some story for you being here, like a prank or something. But you told me the truth. Trusted me with this huge secret. Why would you do that?” Danny asked. He’s probably been close to the truth many times in the past year, but everyone else led him away from it. From the moment he woke up this morning, Isaac had this determination in his eyes, like he’d wanted to do this all along.

Isaac ran his fingers through his curls, making his hair stand up in the back. Danny was learning that gesture meant he was nervous. And not ‘I have to give a speech in public’ nervous, more like ‘I’m not sure you’ll like what I’m going to say’ nervous.

“Like I said, I’m not usually the one who tells people,” he said, evading the question.

“Well I’m sure McCall has had plenty of chances, but he never told me,” Danny reminded him. He wouldn’t ask again, the last thing he wanted to be was pushy. But he wouldn’t bring up anything else either.

Isaac took a deep breath and his hand dropped back down to his lap, the gesture spoke of defeat, but Danny had a feeling it would work in his favor. Like the side of Isaac telling him to keep quiet and back down had just lost.

“I wanted to tell you so many times,” Isaac spoke at last. “But Jackson said that he would do it when the time was right. But he never did, and you deserve to know. You deserved to know a long time ago,” Isaac said with conviction. Danny was grateful that somebody was looking out for him, even if it came from an unexpected source.

“But why me? Everyone in Beacon Hills is in danger, they just don’t know it.”

Isaac blushed and Danny watched the flushed color travel down his chest. Not exactly what you’d expect from a werewolf.

“I don't know. You asked me for answers. And it was _you_. How could I say no?” Isaac said simply, as if that should explain everything. It didn’t, at all. Danny still couldn’t figure out, why him, why now?

Isaac got up suddenly, and in a moment he was standing in front of Danny. He looked uncertain, shaky like he couldn’t believe he was doing this, but he stood firm, gathering his nerve. And then Danny was being kissed. If he'd thought it through, Danny would have expected timidness, but instead he found smooth, confident lips against his own. It was unexpectedly passionate and when they parted all Danny could think was wow. Because nobody had ever kissed him like that, with so much emotion, and they didn’t even get to the good stuff yet.

Isaac took a step back, smiling bashfully. “And I’ve wanted to do that since I was fourteen years old,” he admitted sheepishly, and now he was really blushing.

Danny still had a million questions and definitely some new possibilities to consider, but looking at Isaac’s shy smile and hopeful gaze he decided that for now, this was enough.

 

\---------------------------------------

 

An hour later, Isaac was dressed and standing outside the warehouse, Danny by his side. He felt a sense of peace like he hadn’t felt since the night Gerard was defeated and the kanima destroyed. Isaac thought that would be a turning point for them, the moment when they realized their strength together and weakness apart. He thought after that night they would become a true pack.

It hadn’t happened like that. Scott went back to Allison, Jackson left with Lydia, Peter and Derek went off immediately to track the black goo trail that would hopefully lead to Gerard. Isaac was left standing there with Stiles, watching everyone go.

“Not how you thought it’d be, huh?” Stiles said and Isaac rolled his eyes automatically because of course Stiles would need to fill the silence with words. But he was right.

“We just fought together. And we won,”  Isaac complained. “ But we’re all still alone.”

Stiles shrugged. “That’s how it was last time too. I swear, Jackson has said like five words to me since the night we lit up Peter, and we built a freaking molotov bomb together,” Stiles said, as if Jackson was betraying the ultimate manly bond.

“Didn’t he have a restraining order against you a couple weeks ago?” Isaac questioned and Stiles rolled his eyes like he was missing the point entirely.

“Didn’t you threaten your way out of an arrest warrant?” he sniped back. And Isaac shrugged because, yeah he intimidated Jackson into taking back his statement.

“But, how did we end up like this?” Isaac asked, looking around the even more broken down building.

Stiles shrugged. “I think we’re just a bunch of broken people who haven’t realized how well we fit together yet,” Stiles said simply, casual like he hadn’t just spit out epic insight.

“So let’s make them realize,” Isaac said, seeing Stiles ‘let’s make a plan’ grin for the first time.

And that's how it started. Whenever Derek would make a plan, Isaac would tell Stiles. Whenever Scott was doing something, Stiles would tell Isaac. It took about a month before they started formally including each other and now it was becoming like second nature. Any plan involving the hunters took a fair amount of discussion though.

So when they walked into the warehouse it was no surprise to find Derek and Scott leaning over a map, arguing about the likely home base of the alpha pack, while Stiles mediated in the most biased way imaginable (Scott was unquestionably right, always). Lydia was flipping through a magazine while Allison read the Argent bestiary on a tacky, but comfy couch. Isaac took a deep breath as they entered, knowing as soon as he saw Lydia that Jackson was here somewhere. Isaac had asked him three times when he was going to tell Danny and he was beginning to get the distinct feeling that whatever he promised at the time actually meant never. He didn't have a choice now.

Scott and Derek looked up the moment they walked through the door. There was a mad rush to cover what they were doing, and when Stiles caught on, he and Scott tried to act casual by leaning against things.

“Stiles' cousin is a werewolf too?” Danny asked and Isaac found himself nodding before understanding the question.

“Wait, what?” he asked, stopping them in the center of the room.

Danny nodded toward Derek. “That guy is Stiles' cousin, right? Miguel?”

And Isaac laughed out loud because, no. Derek was not Stiles cousin, and he was certainly not called Miguel. “No, that’s Derek. He’s the alpha.”

Danny walked a bit slower at the mention of Derek, despite Isaac’s earlier reassurance that he was not a wanted murderer. Though technically a murderer, just not guilty of those particular murders. Isaac placed a hand gently on Danny’s back, encouraging him forward and he smiled to himself when Danny didn’t shrug his hand away.

“Lahey,” Isaac heard to his left and he didn’t even need to turn to know it was Jackson. And his tone revealed everything. “If this is some sort of scheme? I thought I made it very clear...”

Isaac fixed him with a glare as he approached. It was now pretty obvious that he never meant to tell Danny a thing. “It’s not something I planned. I had to tell him. Deaton turned me into a dog and Danny saw me change back.”

Technically Danny didn’t see the transition, Isaac didn’t even wake up for it he was so warm and content in bed, but it was a much better argument.

“He did what?” Derek asked, always offended by any type of threat to his pack, especially by supposed allies.

"That day he made the powder for us? When you called him a witch doctor?" Scott questioned, none of the anger of the alpha. If anything he sounded concerned.

Isaac nodded and blushed. He was teasing the vet a lot that day so he probably should have seen this coming. Derek shot him a glare that Isaac chose not to notice.

“He used a spell?” Stiles asked, nearly bouncing with curiosity. Okay, actual bouncing. Until Derek put a hand on his shoulder to still him.

“He blew dust in my face and twenty minutes later I was a dog.”

“An actual dog?” Lydia asked from the couch and Isaac just nodded. He still wasn’t used to actually talking to her yet. Not only was she popular and beautiful, and had turned him down cruelly freshman year, but there was that time he tried to kill her. Kind of. So maybe they're even now.

“A pretty cute one too,” Danny said, nudging Isaac on the shoulder playfully and he could feel the heat rise in his cheeks. That was also new. He still hadn't got used to the fact that Danny was actually talking to him, and maybe even liked him a little bit too.

“Can we get back to how Lahey told my best friend about werewolves? I vote him out of the pack,” Jackson said dramatically, looking around at everybody with a glare that said put your hand up now or else.

“Calling him by his last name doesn’t help your argument,” Stiles said, folding his arms like Jackson’s tantrum was boring him.

“We don’t vote people out of the pack,” Derek said with his usual finality, daring anyone to oppose him. Scott did sometimes. But Jackson certainly wouldn't.

And then there was Stiles who blatantly disregarded Derek's threatening tone entirely. “Yeah, or we would've voted Derek out a long time ago,” he joked, and the fact that Stiles only got a glare for that was totally unfair. Isaac would have broken bones. Actual broken to pieces bones.

“So you weren’t going to tell me? Not ever?” Danny said, finally addressing Jackson directly. So far his friend had been looking anywhere but him.

“I was protecting you,” Jackson defended, his tone completely different from how he spoke to anyone else.

“By paralyzing me?” Danny said and Isaac couldn’t blame him for being mad over that. For humans it took hours to wear off, practically a whole day.

Jackson’s eyes narrowed and his glare fixed on Isaac again. “You told him about that...” Jackson growled, beginning to approach in anger.

Isaac whipped out his claws and he could hear Scott moving toward them. But Danny stepped in front of him first, blocking Jackson’s path.

“Don’t be mad at Isaac,” Danny insisted, turning back to smile at Isaac over his shoulder. “He told me it wasn’t your fault. That Matt was controlling you at the time.”

Jackson looked back at Isaac and nodded his acceptance. “Okay, fine. I guess you can know the secret,” he said, like there was even a way to take it all back.

Danny laughed and stepped back beside Isaac. He smiled brightly, with a bit of a blush, like he hoped it was okay he’d stood up for Isaac. He returned the smile easily because nobody ever did that for him. Ever.

They hadn’t realized but Jackson was looking between them suspiciously. “Ohhh no. No no no no no,” he said, shaking his finger at them like a disapproving mother.

“What?” Danny asked innocently.

“This,” he said, pointing between them. “This isn’t happening. You can’t have a werewolf boyfriend.”

Danny blushed at the implication, but he wasn’t about to let that comment go. “Right, like Lydia doesn’t have a werewolf boyfriend,” he said, pointing out the hypocrisy.

“We dated before the wolf thing. You can only have a werewolf boyfriend if you were dating before the bite,” Jackson insisted, like it was a rule.

“Not true,” Stiles corrected automatically and suddenly everyone was looking between him and Derek. Scott had a particularly shocked expression on that could only be described as ‘OMG what?!?’. Stiles looked back at Derek in confusion as if he'd know why they were all freaking out. Derek stared down at the map resolutely to avoid his questioning stare.

“Scott was bit literally the night before he met Allison,” he explained like they were all crazy people who were missing the obvious.

“That’s true,” Scott agreed in obvious relief. Of course he was talking about that.

“So there, it’s settled,” Danny said with a smirk, relishing in the conversational win. He threaded his fingers together with Isaac’s for emphasis and smiled brightly when he squeezed back encouragingly.

“Ugh, fine,” Jackson said, storming off into a rundown train car and the others just shrugged.

“Werewolf boyfriend, huh?” Isaac said playfully. He looked more relaxed than Danny had ever seen him and he had a feeling that it had something to do with him finally knowing their secret. It almost scared Danny how invested in him Isaac seemed, and how quickly was catching up.

 

\------------------------------------------

 

There should be a rule about waiting at least a week after finding out about werewolves before having sex with one, because really it's some trippy shit to wrap your brain around. But to be honest Danny was proud he made it through the first day without jumping right in because it'd been on his mind since that first morning he woke up with Isaac naked in his bed. He'd kind of been in a rush to get him back in that state, racing heartbeat and shiver of nervous energy be damned.

It had only been four days since he was let in on the secret, and he'd already seen his other friends wolf out many times, but never Isaac. It was beginning to feel like his new boyfriend was hiding that side of himself, like he thought Danny would freak out and leave or something. Honestly, if he’d done it that morning when Danny first asked, he might have fled because knowing and seeing are two very different things. But since then he’d spent a long afternoon with Jackson getting desensitized to everything fangs and claws.

Isaac could surely hear the nervous fluctuations in his heartbeat, but Danny suspected he'd find the same was true for Isaac if he was capable of hearing it. But that was just part of this, it always was, werewolf or not. Isaac pulled them down onto the bed with Danny above him, making him wonder if this was some sort of beta thing or if he was just trying to put him at ease.

"Can I see wolf-you now?" Danny asked gently, pulling back a little to watch a panicky look of hesitation cross Isaac's face. It was probably a dick move, bringing it up now, but somehow it felt important. Isaac was looking at the window again in a way Danny now understood meant avoidance (he'd like to run away) rather than wanting to kill himself (which is what would happen if a human dropped out a second story window onto a stone patio).

"I'm ready," Danny promised. Isaac smiled weakly and nodded. He was fearing for the worst, but going along with it because you can't avoid things forever.

Isaac sat up so his back was against the thick wood headboard and he took a deep breath, fur starting to fill in along his side burns and teeth lengthening in his mouth. It was always startling to watch, so many questions coming to mind like where does the hair suddenly come from, and more importantly, where does it go? Isaac ducked his head when he was done shifting, keeping his hands on his stomach cautiously, like he was afraid he'd accidentally hurt Danny.

The thing is, Danny might've been scared a couple days ago, but after seeing Jackson do this a dozen times the shock was gone. Isaac was a much cuter wolf than Jackson, not that cute was the best word to describe their claws and fur state. It was nothing compared to the adorableness that was Isaac as a dog, but he certainly wasn't ugly like this. And he seemed to have much better control of the shift than Jackson because he was breathing easy and not having to fight himself at all.

Danny moved slowly, putting a cautious hand on Isaac's cheek, thumb stroking along the coarse hair there. Isaac looked up with his glowing golden eyes like he couldn't believe Danny was touching him, that he would want to be this close to him at all. It felt breathtakingly intimate when Danny leaned close and placed a soft kiss on his forehead, just above where his eyebrow would usually be. He felt Isaac's skin shift back to normal beneath his hand and it felt like a weight had been lifted between them.

"You're not afraid when you look at me like that?" Isaac asked, that same awed tone in his voice that meant he couldn't believe how this was playing out.

Danny shook his head. "I know you wouldn't hurt me," he said, feeling strangely confident about that.

"I would never," Isaac promised, like the thought of hurting Danny tore him up inside. Which it totally should.

Danny kissed him slow and meaningful, wanting Isaac to know that he understood, that he trusted him completely, however reckless it may seem.

"You're pretty cute for a werewolf," Danny said when he pulled back, moving back into his position between Isaac's spread legs.

Isaac blushed around an amused smirk. "Really? Scott says my wolf is ugly," Isaac admitted sheepishly and Danny wondered if that was part of his hesitance to show him earlier. It wasn't just that he didn't want Danny to see him as a monster, he didn’t want to be an ugly monster.

Danny laughed. "Then he obviously hasn't seen wolfy Jackson yet."

Isaac smiled up at him, bright and genuine, unguarded like he rarely was. Danny stroked through his curls affectionately, trying not to be scared by how much he feels for Isaac in this moment, and they've only just begun.

Isaac fidgets under the weight of his stare, drawing him in for a kiss. And really the only thing better than looking at Isaac is kissing him, and Danny would be happy to do that all night. But Isaac has other plans. He rucks up Danny's shirt around his chest, trying desperately to get it off him without breaking away, but it catches on his shoulders.

Danny smiles as he pulls away to tug it off, finding Isaac's gone as well by the time he gets his own over his head and tossed across the room. Isaac pulls him back in an instant.

Part of him just wants to look at Isaac, admire him in a way he didn't get to the other morning when all of this was too new and kind of terrifying. But even in theory Danny couldn't pull away long enough to actually get a good look. So he learned Isaac's body with his hands, feeling the strong muscles of his shoulders and chest, and the softer areas around his hips and belly. And he smiled into their kiss as Isaac did the same, muttering a breathy "Jesus" when his fingers found Danny's well defined abs. He worked freaking hard for those and nobody had ever admired them with such reverence or  such blasphemy. Eventually his hands found Isaac's belt and he lifted his hips accommodatingly so Danny could tug off his pants.

"Yours too," Isaac reminded, pulling at his beltloop when Danny tried to move back into place with his jeans still on. He slipped off his pants easily enough and climbed back onto the bed, settling above Isaac who pulled their hips together instantly and started to grind into the friction. Danny had never done much of this outside of "dancing" at the club, with other guys they'd jumped straight to the main event. But Danny liked the way his body fit against Isaac, how they arched into each other and the warmth of Isaac's breath against his neck. And all too soon it was over in an amazingly blissful moment.

He could feel Isaac's smile against his mouth when they kissed, the same one as before, honest and radiantly happy. It sent a shiver of something like pride through him to know that after everything Isaac has been through, Danny gets to be something good in his life. He gets to be the one to make him smile.

"So, how much are we going to hate ourselves tomorrow when we wake up in these underwear?" Isaac joked, fighting off a yawn that eventually overtook him. Danny could feel the wet spot on his briefs already starting to dry in the warmth of the room which made him twitch a little in discomfort.

"Slightly less if we take them off now," Danny suggested as he slid his off and threw them toward the laundry basket in the corner of the room, nodding for Isaac to do the same.

"I'm good with slightly less," Isaac agreed, sending his boxers in the same direction. Danny felt as tired as Isaac looked, so he pulled up the covers around them because at some point he would become too drowsy to even do that. He snuggled into Isaac's side, because he could, and felt completely at ease when he felt Isaac's hand settle along his back.

"We have training tomorrow with Derek at nine," Isaac reminded, sounding like he was nearly asleep already. Danny felt exhausted at the thought of waking up that early but it was probably just his tired brain talking.

"But we probably don't have to get there until 9:30 because Stiles is always late in the mornings and there's no way Derek will start without him," Isaac added reassuringly, and those extra thirty minutes made it sound so much more reasonable. Danny wondered if Isaac could sense the initial dread in him.

"Good because we'll definitely need a shower. And breakfast. I'm not running around the forest without eating breakfast," Danny insisted playfully.

"Mmm tell me more about this shower," Isaac hummed into his neck playfully, kissing lightly at the skin there.

Danny smiled. "Well, my parents will be gone for work by then. And my sister is at camp all week…”

“Sounds like a good start,” Isaac said dreamily, like he was halfway asleep but very interested in that thought.

The thing is, this whole thing had been a good start.  Weird and crazy, certainly. But definitely good too. And though he’ll never be able to tell more than a handful of people how they got together, this thing with Isaac felt more real and significant than anything in the past. And Danny felt like he would be telling that story, or at least a version of it, many years in the future. So maybe he’ll just have to get used to the thought of teenage werewolves.


End file.
